


Texts Between Sherlock and Mycroft

by passerbyinlife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passerbyinlife/pseuds/passerbyinlife





	1. Chapter 1

_A Study in Pink_

**You left a toe in my fridge. -MH**

Keep it. Consider it as a token of gratitude from me for allowing me to live under your roof for half a year. -SH

**Why did you leave. -MH**

Subtext: Now I can't keep track of every single move you make every day. -SH

**Watch out, brother dear, Molly Hooper's got an eye on you. -MH**

**You got yourself a landlady who once ran a drug cartel? You're doing drugs again aren't you. -MH**

**Heard that you got yourself a new flatmate. -MH**

Mind your own business, Mycroft. -SH

Mycroft, do refrain from bribing people to monitor me. Just leave me alone, can't you. -SH

**Nice case you've got there, no pun intended. -MH**

**SHERLOCK DO NOT TAKE THE PILL. -MH**

How did you know that the pill I chose was the poisonous one. -SH

**I didn't. It was stupid to risk your life just to see which pill was the good pill. By the way, the shooter was John Watson, wasn't it? -MH**

Must you ask? And did you just upgrade my surveillance status again? -SH

**How did you know that? -MH**

**You bugged my umbrella. Why am I not surprised. -MH**

Well you bugged my coat. So we're equal. -SH


	2. The Blind Banker

**That was sweet. -MH**

I have no idea about what you're referring to. -SH

**You lent him your credit card. You never lend me anything. I'm jealous. -MH**

How's the diet going? -SH

**What a subtle change of topic, brother dear. -MH**

**The best place to hide a tree would be a forest. -MH**

**Need help, brother dear? -MH**

**The book is the key. -MH**

Shut up, Mycroft. I can solve this without your help. -SH

**Brother mine, a date is not an event for three people. -MH**

I solved the case. It evidently overweighs the ruining of a date. -SH

**Subtext: I solved the case and ruined John's date. We should celebrate. -MH**

**It isn't over yet, Sherlock. Watch out. -MH**

I am perfectly capable of watching my own back. -SH

Although it would be appreciated if the British government is to keep an eye out for General Shan. -SH

**She died, Sherlock. That was what I meant by watch out. -MH**


	3. The Great Game

**The current state of your wall summarizes one of the many reasons why I do not reminiscence of the times when we lived together. -MH**

I made it look better. It is otherwise known as being artistic. -SH

**It wasn't a gas leak. -MH**

No. It was trouble dropping by to say hello. -SH

**I sense multiple meanings in that statement. -MH**

**The retrieval of the memory stick would be greatly appreciated. -MH**

**Sherlock do get started on the case. -MH**

**Sherlock stop acting like a child. -MH**

**Go on like this and I'll treat you the way one treats a child. -MH**

**I do not enjoy being ignored. -MH**

**William Sherlock Scott Holmes I'm warning you. -MH**

**My patience is wearing thin. -MH**

**You liked it, didn't you, when John slipped his hand into your pocket. -MH**

Mycroft, I'm busy. -SH

**Finally. -MH**

That was easy. -SH

I need a memory stick that looks exactly like the one that contains the nuclear plans. -SH

**I told you the memory stick wasn't what he wanted. -MH**


	4. A Scandal in Belgravia

 I know it wasn't what he wanted. It's called feigning ignorance. -SH

What a waste of a perfectly functionable memory stick. -MH

To call it a sacrifice would be more accurate. -SH

You could have called instead of having people burst into my flat. I was in the middle of a case. -SH

Would you have listened if I had done so? Also, my sources report that you refuse to put on your pants. Do try not to embarrass me, brother dear. -MH

There is no actual necessity to retrieve the pictures. -SH

Christ Sherlock what did she do to you? I'm coming over right now. -MH

You are rarely so persistent when you are informed that your client no longer need your services. -MH

It is the fact that you are hiding something from me that intrigues me. -SH

I hid my Playboys from you when we were teenagers. You were anything but interested. -MH

Maybe it was just because you had really bad taste. -SH

Admit it Sherlock. You're interested in her. -MH

Admit it Mycroft. You're interested in the person who lives two blocks away from you. -SH

It would be appreciated if you are to change the subject. Now. -MH

Why so shy, brother dear? -SH

Have you found her yet? -SH (Time sent 25/12 20:01)

Patience, little brother. You had just notified me a minute ago. -MH

The sloth- like speed of the British government's forces amaze me. -SH (Time sent: 25/12 20:02)

Even your homeless network would not have been capable of searching through the whole of Britain within two minutes. -MH

How long is it going to take them? -SH (Time sent: 25/12 20:03)

Meet me at St Bart's. -MH

There was no need to have John look after me. -SH

I know a broken heart when I see one. -MH

Love is a frightening thing. Do be careful, brother dear. -MH

Battersea. Now. -MH

There was no need to toss a man out of a window for multiple times, for that would not anyhow help on matters of deciding between John and Irene. -MH

By the way, I vote for John. -MH

You do enjoy summoning me a lot. -SH

Rest assured, it is not because I need your services this time. -MH

You never actually needed it. -SH

I originally intended to use Irene Adler to train you. But all this had gone too far. -MH

Interesting how you thought of John after cracking the code. How very telling. -MH

Stop trying to be a matchmaker, Mycroft. You suck at it. -SH


	5. The Hound of Baskervilles

_ The Hound of Baskervilles _

** It would be appreciated if you could stop your little habit of pickpocketing me every time we meet up. -MH **

I needed it. -SH

** What for? -MH **

** Do you have nothing better to do apart from breaking into Baskerville’s Ministry of Defense? -MH **

Why would I want to do anything else? -SH

** I should be awarded a trophy for giving you my permit after what you did. -MH **

Almost as if you don't already have an abundance of trophies perched on Mother's mantlepiece. -SH

There was no need to have Lestrade look after me. I am no longer a child, brother dear . -SH

** I doubt that, Sherlock. I really do. -MH **

I hate to say this, Mycroft, but I need you. -SH

** For a split second I thought that this was a proclamation of love from some adoring friend of mine. -MH **

In your dreams, brother dear. -SH

** My office. Tomorrow. -MH **

** Are you sure you do not want to tell cookie about this? -MH **

What cookie? :) -SH

** How to solve Problem M. -MH **

****

** Not cookie. I meant cookie. -MH **

I'm sure you did. -SH

** Christ, Sherlock. What did you do to my phone? -MH **


End file.
